


The Piano knows something I don't

by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart



Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart
Summary: David Karofsky has his college life down to a routine. Meet with Hudson at the indoor track, and mock him about his crush on some theatre girl, rebuff his attempts to set him up with his brother, go to his classes, come home and study, rinse, repeat.Until there's a small emergency on the NYADA campus across town.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997590
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	The Piano knows something I don't

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five (11/6) - College
> 
> Throw the boys in college (perhaps in an alternate universe?) or even have them simply discussing and picturing where their immediate post high school lives take place – together or apart!
> 
> Complete AU here.

It was early in the morning, just as they’d finished their run around the indoor gym and were stretching out, that Finn Hudson glanced around curiously and leaned in to whisper to David. “You hear what happened over at NYADA?” 

“Did one of them go mad and try to take out a teacher with a fencing sword?” Dave asked, stretching out the tension in his calves and grinning at Finn, “Again?” 

“No. I don’t think so at least,” Finn scrunched his face up as he considered, “No, apparently all the plumbing failed. Water everywhere, it’s gonna be weeks before they can open again.” 

“Where’d you hear that?” Dave asked curiously, and then rolled his eyes as Finn’s ears turned red, “Right,  _ Rachel. _ Have you even asked her out on a date yet? And I mean, an actual date, not just getting coffee together where neither of you know what it actually is.” 

“No...” Finn glanced down, scuffing his sneakers on the ground, “She has rehearsals all the time, and like... what if she said no?” 

“Then you could stop looking so lovesick every time she texts,” Dave huffed, “You’re sure? About NYADA, I mean.” 

“Yeah, my brother told me too.” Finn’s grin got a little sly, “If he’s gonna be here, we should totally all get lunch together. Introduce you.” 

“Seriously, stop trying to hook me up with your brother just because we’re both gay,” Dave used to get embarrassed at Finn's encouragement, but by this point it was just mildly frustrating, “I’ve told you. I’m fine. I’m gonna focus on school this year. I don’t need any distractions.” 

“Sure, yeah,” Finn rolled his eyes, and then checked his watch. “Alright, I promised to go help Rachel get all her stuff across town.” 

“You’re not even dating her, and you’re already so whipped.” Dave snorted, and shook his head, “I’m seeing you tomorrow for our run?” 

“Yeah, no doubt.” Finn nodded sharply, and slapped his upper arm in a familiar manner, before jogging towards the exit. Dave finished cooling down before he got changed and started making his way across the campus towards his first math class of the day. The campus was quiet this early in the morning, but he paused at the notice board as Miss Pillsbury struggled with a set of flyers and a stapler.

“Need a hand, Miss. P?” 

The woman startled a little, but she settled when she saw him, and offered a small smile. “David. Yes, thank you. I’m just...trying to staple one of these on the board-” 

“Want me to hold it, and you can-” Dave mimed using the stapler.

“Thank you, yes.” She sighed, and watched as he lined up the edges by eye. “You’re always very precise. I appreciate that.” 

“Dad always said if a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing right,” Dave shrugged, watching Miss. Pillsbury staple the flyer to the board. It was relatively simple, informing students that there was a sign up sheet at her office to offer floor space to displaced NYADA students. “Is it really that bad?” 

“You heard about the accident?” Miss Pillsbury looked at him with a sad smile, “Yes, a lot of students have parents who will pay for a hotel room, but there are students who don’t have that option.” 

“That sucks,” Dave frowned, pulling his hands back from the flyer. “I’ve got a bigger room. If we have sleeping bags and stuff, I could make some space.” 

“You’d do that?” Miss Pillsbury’s face blossomed into a wide smile, “Thank you so much, David. I’ve been working closely with Will- I mean, Mr. Shuester. He’s the councillor over there, and honestly I was really worried for him and his students. I don't know how many people will sign up for this. Can you come by after Calculus? Sign the paperwork?”

“Of course, Miss. P.” Dave nodded sharply, “I’ve got to put some good back into the world, right?” 

“I think you already do a lot of good, David. You’ve come a long way since last year.” She smiled reassuringly, and Dave knew that with another adult, this would be the moment where they touched his shoulder. But Emma just shuffled her papers nervously and gave him a small nod. “Alright. I’ll see you in an hour or so.” 

***

Although he didn’t speak to his mom much anymore, the rules of being a good host had sunk into his mind over years of repetition. He’d spent an hour or two making sure his room was as perfectly clean as possible. He’d emptied some of his energy drinks from the minifridge, and bought a couple of other drink options. There were some chocolates and crisps in a small box under his bed, and he’d dug the nice, warm woolen blanket his dad had sent him off with out of his closet.

He wasn’t waiting for the person to arrive though. His coursework was too important to let it slide that much, even for an evening. Especially since he’d spent so long going off script today. So, he was sitting at his desk, his glasses sitting on the edge of his nose as he typed up his notes for today's class. He was just starting in on another chapter, when he heard someone slamming on his door, and a sudden spike of anxiety slipped up his spine. He stood up and carefully smoothed down his button down shirt, hearing noise from outside the door as he approached it, taking one last deep breath before he pulled it open. “Hello?” 

“Slipping! Slipping!”

The voice came from behind a box full of brightly colored materials, and Dave found himself pushed backwards into his room. The box shoved past and descended quickly, toppling over spilling everywhere, and Dave had to blink as he took in the slim man in sweatpants and shirt that were clearly too big for him. 

“Sorry!” The man turned to look at him, his eyes going wide. It only lasted a moment, before the man recovered, and offered a smile and a shrug, “I was dropping it, and I couldn’t do it in the hall. Kurt Hummel.” 

“Oh, Dave. David Karofsky.” Dave held out a hand awkwardly, “I didn’t know you’d be bringing clothes. I mean, obviously you’re bringing clothes, sorry-” 

“You’re very kind if you think that box of scraps counts as clothes.” Kurt’s nose crinkled up and took the hand with a strength David hadn’t been expecting, ”I hear you’re my hero. I almost had to stay with my ex’s new boyfriend, and trust me, he’s a great guy, but that’s far too much drama.” 

“Just... paying it forward,” Dave shrugged, “I... uh... I got some drinks? And some takeaway menus. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to use a meal card here, and you’ve probably been busy all day.” 

“That’s... really kind.” Kurt tilted his head curiously, “I’d say I’ll try not to get in your way, but... I’m going to have to be a bother. Turns out, NYADA believes we should be able to complete all out assignments without delay. For performance students, that’s fine. It’s just a change of venue. Unfortunately my costuming project was completely ruined in the flooding. My friend, Starchild, let me raid his fabric bin, but I’m feeling Project Runway level of stress.” 

“That... was a lot of words, but totally. You do whatever you need to.” Dave said, nodding, “I’m not super into fashion, but if I can help, let me know? I know a little from my brief foray into trying to work out the whole gay thing.”

Kurt considered for a moment and then nodded with a small smile, “I’ll keep that in mind, David. What do you study, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Math. I’m going to be an accountant. Not exactly exciting, but steady work.” 

“I know exactly how you feel. My best friend is-” Kurt made a vague annoyed gesture, “She’s going to drop out of this expensive course the moment she gets a spot in the chorus line of a show. Meanwhile, I took costuming alongside my performance credit so that once I’m too old to pull off the charming male ingenue, I can still find work as a wardrobe mistress.” 

“Sensible,” Dave nodded, and then glanced back towards his desk. “I better finish this up. Seriously, use up the room for whatever you need. I don’t exactly have a mannequin in here but mi casa es tu casa.”

“Muchas gracias, señor Karofsky.” Kurt said, and there was a moment of something in the air before Kurt turned back to the scraps of fabric, pulling out pieces of material and comparing them, muttering under his breath that Dave couldn't quite understand, looking frustrated. Dave slipped back into his desk chair and slipped back into his work easily.

***

It was past 11 when he felt a brief tap on his shoulder, and he turned to find Kurt standing behind him, hands folded demurely in front of him. Dave blinked a couple of times to get the light of the screen out of his eyes, and then frowned, “Everything okay?” 

“I need to get away from this project before I give in to the sheer amount of leather and lace that found it’s way into this box.” Kurt said, offering a more nervous smile, “I saw a coffee shop on the way in, I thought you might appreciate a break too?” 

“I-” He looked back to the computer. If he was on his own, he could have probably continued for another couple of hours, but when he looked back to Kurt he could see how nervous he looked. He was all alone in a place he didn’t know, and David wasn’t going to send him out into the dark on his own, “I was about to take a break too.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, his face splitting into a warm smile, “I’m kind of a coffee fiend.” 

“I like coffee, but I tend to get really caught up in work, so... I have way too many energy drinks,” Dave said, pulling on his jacket, “It’s terrible for me.” 

“Hey, is it really a problem if you’re aware it’s a problem?” Kurt laughed, and the two of them moved out into the school, and out into the cold. Kurt shivered obviously, and Dave frowned, before pulling his hat out of his pocket.

“Here.” 

“No, no, you need it.” Kurt insisted, holding up his hands. 

“I have plenty of insulation already. You’re not even wearing a jacket.” Dave insisted, and Kurt frowned before taking the hat and pulling the ear pieces down securely. 

“I have a jacket. Or...I had a jacket. I borrowed Mike’s whilst we were all on our out of town trip, and then when we got back, all my clothes were disgusting.” Kurt said after a moment, “They’re all at the drycleaners. I had to borrow some of my brother’s things. I usually don’t look so messy.”

“I think you look cute.” Dave muttered, and then quickly added, “Nice. Fine. You look fine.” 

“Oh.” Kurt blinked, and turned away. Dave looked up at the dark sky for a moment, wishing that a bolt of lightning would strike him. “You look good too.” Kurt said after a moment, and Dave blinked at the other boy as he quickly picked up speed and vanished inside the coffee shop. Dave quickly moved to catch up.

The two of them ordered their drinks quickly, and once they had them, they began making their way out of the shop. Dave was just about to ask Kurt literally any question just to get back to the conversation when Kurt let out a choked noise and literally tried to duck behind him.

“Kurt?” 

Dave glanced back to another guy standing in the doorway, looking confused but bemused. Kurt let out a huff, and a quiet curse before stepping back out. “Blaine! I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight.” 

“Sam was working late on a new painting, I said I’d bring coffee. What’re you doing here?” Blaine said, frowning a little and stepping forward, “It’s a bit out of the way.” 

“Oh, I’m staying in the dorms here.” Kurt said with false brightness, and Dave almost wanted to shake his head that ‘Blaine’ didn’t seem to notice. 

“I know you’re not staying with your brother, because I got a text from Miss. Berry earlier to explain why she was going to be late to rehearsal tomorrow.” Blaine tilted his head, “I thought your dad was going to get you a hotel room? If you’ve got nowhere else to stay, I told you you can stay with me and Sam-” 

“I have somewhere to stay.” Kurt said, a little sharply.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine’s smile fell and he stepped forward looking concerned, “Don’t tell me you signed up to share a room with a stranger, just because of me and Sam? You said that you were okay with it.” 

“I-” Kurt's face twisted into a moment of panic. 

“He’s not sharing with a stranger, he’s sharing with me.” Dave suddenly surged forward, holding out a hand. “Dave, I’m Kurt’s... new boyfriend.” 

“His new boyfriend?” Blaine frowned, and looked between them, “for how long?”

“A couple of weeks. Obviously it’s not ideal for us to be cohabitating so quickly, but needs must,” Kurt laughed lightly, immediately stepping forward and slipping his arm into Dave’s own. He was still tense, but Dave wouldn't have been able to tell if it weren't for the finger's digging into his arm. 

“And how did you meet?” Blaine’s eyebrows slowly rose, disbelievingly. 

“When Miss Pillsbury suggested I meet with Will- I mean, Mr. Shuester, to ask about if anyone from NYADA was looking for some tutoring.” Dave said smoothly, rolling his eyes, “Unfortunately, you theatre people don’t have to force your way through those classes, but I ran into Kurt. And I mean... you’ve seen how attractive he is. You dated him. Can you blame me for taking a shot even if he’s out of my league?” 

“Shush, I’m not out of your league,” Kurt laughed, and slapped his chest lightly, “I was so surprised that a  guy like you would want to hit on me!”

“I wasn’t exactly graceful about it,” Dave said, shaking his head, “but honestly, can anyone look graceful compared to Kurt?" 

“You’re such a charmer,” Kurt said, resting his weight against Dave for a moment, “So, don’t worry about me. I’m good Blaine. Just try not to let Sam drag you into a midnight movie marathon again.”

“Wow, I... good for you Kurt,” Blaine nodded, his face drifting back to a small smile, reaching out to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “You deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said softly, and then blinked before gesturing with his coffee. “Well, I have a hot date with a pile of Eliot’s cast off material. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“You’re letting him bring his costume work home?” Blaine laughed, shaking his head, “Brave man. Tomorrow then.” 

Blaine moved past them, and Kurt waved to him before the door closed and they kept walking. Kurt let out a loud sigh of relief, “Thank you so much for lying like that. I’m...Yeah, it’s a mess. Having my ex-boyfriend date one of my step-brother’s friends has been... traumatic.” 

“It’s no problem, I was kind of offended at the implication that asking for help was a bad thing?” Dave muttered, trying not to notice that Kurt hadn’t voluntarily let go of his arm yet. “Your school got flooded. There’s not much you can do about it.” 

“Oh, Blaine would have just called his dad, and he’d have had a suite at a very fancy hotel. And he thinks I should do the same with my dad, because he’s a congressman now.” 

“Your dad’s a congressman?” Dave asked curiously, “Where for? If that’s not a weird question.” 

“Ohio. If you want more details, you’ll have to bribe them out of me.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “Me and my step brother don’t talk about it. He never had any political aspirations, until they tried to cut the funding for the arts at our high school. When he found out that both candidates were pro-cuts, he ran and won.” 

“It’s cool that your dad would want to do that,” Dave said with a small smile, “my dad has always been my biggest ally. Even when I was a complete asshole in high school he stood in my corner 100%. When I came out... I don’t think I’d have made it through without him.” 

Kurt squeezed Dave’s arm lightly and then pulled away. “Okay. Executive decision. We’re not going to do work when we get back to the dorm. I would like to get to know my fake boyfriend a little.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dave grinned, reaching out to pull open the door to the dorm building. “I mean, I’ve finished my homework for the night, so I could be convinced, but you seemed to be having some trouble.”

“I need inspiration. So, I’m thinking of watching some Drag Race for some inspiration. Or if that’s too gay, we can go project runway, or any of the hundred reality shows about making clothes.” Kurt said confidently, and then paused, glancing back towards David. “If that’s okay?” 

“I think that sounds fine. The next time we hang out, we can watch something more my speed.” 

“So you’re already planning for the next time?” Kurt said, his cheeks turning a little red. “Good to know.” 

“Good to know,” Dave repeated back, feeling his stomach doing a little flip. And if they both moved a little quicker up the stairs, neither of them mentioned it.

***

Dave woke up entirely uncomfortable, and he let out a soft groan of pain as he uncurled his body, waiting to find that he was kicking a book or something off the edge of his bed. But his legs found no impediment, and when he opened his eyes, he realised that he was alone in the bed, the covers tucked tight around his shoulders. There was a piece of paper tucked against his monitor, and as he blinked and looked down, he saw that all of Kurt’s stuff was carefully wrapped up and put to one side, along with all the remnants of their drinks and snacks being cleaned up. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, and as he slipped out of the bed, he realized he was still wearing his jeans and shirt from last night. The paper was folded in half and when he opened it, he found himself smiling at Kurt’s cursive handwriting. 

_ Good Morning David.  _

_ I didn’t wake you, since I assumed you’re far too sensible to be without an alarm on your phone. I had a ridiculous theatre emergency, and I had to leave very early. I’m sorry I stole some bedspace last night, but you’re very clingy once you fall asleep. I’ll leave my phone number, so if you have anything you need, send me a message.  _

_ Kurt Hummel. _

Below that was Kurt’s number, and Dave didn’t give it even a moment before he was putting the number in his phone, and sending his own text assuring Kurt that he’d had a great night, and he’d see him later.

He was halfway changed when he got a phone call, and he flicked it on without even looking at the number. “Karofsky-” 

_ “Dave, 911. Get to the coffee shop, or you’re gonna lose the best chance ever. Seriously, get here now.”  _

Finn sounded a little frantic, and before Dave could ask any questions, the line was cut. Dave groaned in frustration, and quickly changed his shirt, before shoving his feet into his shoes and taking off out of the door. He didn’t exactly run, but he made good time to the coffee shop and glanced around worriedly for Finn. 

It wasn’t hard to find him, as tall and animated as he was, talking to someone frantically who was hidden behind a potted plant. Dave could see Rachel’s back and she seemed to be talking to someone too, somehow more sedate that Finn. 

“Hey, what’s the emergency?” He called as he moved towards the table, and Finn turned to look at him with bright eyes. 

“Dave! This is my brother, I’ve been trying to get you to meet him for-” Finn gestured to the figure hidden by the plant, and as Dave finally moved to a good angle, he found himself stopping dead in his tracks.

“David?” Kurt’s jaw dropped, his eyes going wide.

“Kurt?” Dave blinked a couple of times, taking a few steps towards the table. “What’s-” 

“You two know each other?” Rachel asked, glancing between them.

“I...” Dave shook his head, gesturing between the two men, “Kurt Hummel? Finn Hudson?” 

“Yeah?” Finn frowned, “Our parents got married, so we don’t have the same last name.” 

“Step-brothers.” Kurt said, a grin beginning to curl at his lips. “Finn never told me your name.”

Finn wrinkled his nose, “I don’t out people. That’s like... rule one, right? Seriously, how do you know each other?”

“I..." Kurt took a deep breath as if steadying himself, "Well, I wasn’t going to stay at Sam’s place if Blaine was going to be coming over. And you were busy with my best friend-” 

“Rachel Berry.” Dave glanced over to her, and she nodded with a small smile. “Right, yeah.” 

“-so I was offered a room with one of the students here on campus. And... it was Dave.” Kurt finished explaining with a small flourish towards Dave. 

Finn looked suspiciously between them for a moment, and then grinned, “He’s the guy you slept with-” 

“Finn, shut up! Oh my god, shut up!” Kurt clearly kicked him under the table, “We fell asleep watching TV. And don’t say anything else!” 

“You should sit down, they’re a lot when they get going,” Rachel whispered conspiratorially, and Dave nodded, slipping into the chair opposite Kurt as the two brothers began arguing rapidly. But he couldn’t help but notice the way that Kurt glanced across at him, with a small smile and awe in his eyes. 

He was sure that Kurt could see the same in his eyes. 


End file.
